


mc's spammy works

by lovephobix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, it's j a spam book tbh, most of it r simpy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovephobix/pseuds/lovephobix
Summary: here's all of my stories that I don't bother to finish/post, all in one book!
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 5





	1. a rainy day in new york

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simpy fanfic

It was a rainy day in New York, and a young couple were rushing down the streets, both of their uniforms soaking wet from the rain. 

"C'mon idiot, we need to get to Tony's taxi before we get soaking wet!" The girl, Nana yelled to the brunette. 

"Okay okay! Just loosen your grip a little, my wrist hurts." The boy responded. 

Nana gave him a worried look and loosened her grip on him, but she went back to running immediately after. 

Both of them finally found the familiar taxi and rushed to get inside, both of them sighing in relief as they successfully got away from the rain outside. 

"Ah, you two... mind to tell me where we will be going?" Tony asked them both. 

"We just wanna go home, just take us there please." Nana replied, and Tony nodded before turning on the car engine and started to drive. 

The girl leaned back into the comfortable seats of the taxi, letting out a long sigh. 

Nana decided to look at the window, she stared at the tall buildings and people passing through with their umbrellas. Until she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders, she turned around to see the brunettes head on her shoulder, with his eyes closed and light snores coming from the boy. 

Her boyfriend was sound asleep against her, and she can't help but flush. 

God, this boy is going to be the death of her. 


	2. (old) dream x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was back when i was a dream simp in august 🙏🙏 edited it to make it look better tho

Dream.

People see him as a superior being— a god amongst many others, he's the person that most people are afraid of, because he always looked so intimidating with the porcelain mask covering his face.

But none of them knew about his childhood, they never knew about who Dream used to be.

Except one person, Y/N.

Y/N knew Dream from the start, during his early childhood days she was always by his side. When he was mocked by the villagers who didn't know any better, she was quick to rush by his side and yell at the kids to get away from him. And when she saw the scars on his body because of them, she always took care of it with her trusty first aid kit.

_"Ow!" He winced, tears forming his eyes as he felt the pain of the scar on his arm._

_"Hey- don't cry idiot! We're just gonna clean this up, okay?" Y/N told him, being more gentle with the cotton dapping on his scar._

_Dream nodded, trying to ignore the pain of the antiseptic touching the scar on his arm._

He missed those days where it's just the two of them, Y/N and Clay. But nothing ever lasts forever, does it?

Y/N is now part of L'manburg, his enemies side. Dream tried to convince himself that the memories didn't matter anymore, that he should consider her as nothing more than an enemy.

So why does it hurt?

Why does it hurt when he saw the h/c haired girl crying by the lake, her l'manburg uniform torn and dirtied from the war.

His heart shattered.

He decided to step aside their differences for once, and allowed himself to walk to her and pull the girl into a comforting embrace.

Y/N flinched at the sudden embrace from the masked man, not knowing what to do as warning signals pop in her mind.

He'sgoingtohurtyouhe'sgoingtohurtyouhe'sgoingtohurtyouhe-

Should she punch him? Should she run away? Should she just give in to comforting warmth she never had since the last war?

She opted for the last option as she leaned into the mans touch, Tears falling freely down her fair face. Dream pulled her closer to his embrace, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.

It was just the two of them that day. 


End file.
